ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Hemokinesis
Hemokinesis is the psychic ability to sense and affect blood within one's environment. A curiously specific ability, it is also unique to hemophages, having yet to occur outside of that branch of humanity. Hemokinetics can affect a target within POW feet. Range can be extended by reducing magnitude, as normal, along the normal scale of 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x, 100x, and so on. *Magnitude 1 - hemography. At its most basic level, a hemophage with this power is able to sense the location of blood within their environment, including whether it is within a living body or certain other qualities about it; consider this a mildly predatory sense, as it conveys a strong sense of whether blood is ailing or hale. Hemophages using this power describe a strong 'third eye' visualizing entire circulatory systems in motion, loudly hearing the pulse accompanying them, and tasting their flavour and heat on the air. When employed in a focused sense on a bloodstain, it can also tell the time since the blood was spilt. Overuse of this ability can (and does) cause hemophages to 'regress' to a more primal intellect, taxing their sanity as they consider casting social structure aside to prey on the blood of humans. Those who do not succumb to this condition are instead often sickened by their blood-perception. *Magnitude 2 - quicken or thicken. The hemophage may accelerate or inhibit the flow of blood within the self or another. At low active magnitudes (IE, when first acquired) this results in sluggishness of movement, or halting a wound from bleeding (or rapidly accelerating the bloodloss from a wound). At high active magnitudes it can coagulate blood within the heart itself, or the brain. Medicinal uses of this ability should be obvious. *Magnitude 3 - blood boils. Whether within the artery or within the skin, the hemophage may cause blood cells to react with oxygen in the system and combust. This directly causes thermal damage to an individual, but is not a fast-acting process; unless the target is restrained the link between aggressor and victim is likely to be difficult to maintain. Conveniently, if a hemophage seeks to 'clean' a crime scene or other source of blood in the environment, this ability does effectively reduce bloodstains to ash. *Magnitude 4 - blood tether. More easily achieved by shedding blood from the self, the hemophage is able achieve several forms of ambulation in a source of quick blood: direct flow from an individual to the hemophage; emitting from the hemophage or following direct skin contact to the blood, it may also form a weak 'arm' extending from the hemophage's own; it may also be ejected rapidly from the hemophage's body. Similar to (and highly effective with mycoarcis, this ability is not effective as a grapple or whip but rather as a means of influencing greater control over the blood of the self or another. Paired with the ability to boil blood or accelerate blood flow from a wound, this ability can greatly empower or even enable those other abilities. *Magnitude 5 - blood lock. This ability functions very differently if used on a hemophage's own blood or the blood of another. If used on a sample of the hemophage's own blood that has (by whatever means) contacted another individual, that blood then violently invades that individual's body and 'converts' that body's blood supply to the hemophage's own blood for purposes of hemokinesis usage (in other words, there is no need of a contest of POW.) If used on another's blood, after checking for resistance blood can be immediately and violently moved to oppose any action that individual attempts to take, at the hemophage's discretion. Each combat turn, a POW test is required to check for resistance, but subsequent resistance tests are each at -2; resistance rapidly becomes impossible. A master hemokinetic can easily cause the blood of another to betray their every move until they are functionally paralyzed and fall prone. Any direct contact with the blood of another, even for sustenance, risks exposing the hemophage to disease. While hemophages are completely immune to most human diseases, they are very comfortable carriers of those diseases. Please act responsibly. Category:About Category:Psionics